Cousin Troubles
by dream18writer
Summary: Toxsa's cousin Simon is visiting for a few days and this proofs to be trouble especially after Simon becomes curious about Toxsa's mysterious activities. What will happen when he learns the truth. (Simon is mostly not my OC. The OC is from anonymous.) (Please revew) (still in progress)
1. Chapter 1

It is a nice day in Benham City and all four of the young Knights where just enjoying their day. They had not been on Quarton for some reason but nonetheless they enjoyed it. They liked actually having a break from fighting goon bots. However one day when Toxsa got home he received some news that is exciting but it could also mean trouble.

Toxsa just walked into his family's diner when his mother come out and said cheerfully. "Toxsa, you will never guess who is coming over?"

"Your right. So who?" Toxsa said.

"Your cousin Simon is coming over for a visit." His mother was beyond happy about the news but Toxsa had mixed feelings.

Simon is Toxsa's cousin who he liked but found him annoying at the same time. You see every time they meet, even when they were young, he could pull pranks or tease him. However he also liked him because he also shows him many different games and he is also someone he enjoyed playing against.

"So when is he coming?" Toxsa asked.

Is mother had to think about it for a minute. Then, before she could answer, Toxsa's father said, "He will be here tomorrow."

Toxsa looked at his dad and said, "TOMORROW!?" It was obvious he was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well we didn't know until a little while ago too." His mother answered.

Toxsa somehow wasn't surprised by this. Simon always was a procrastinator. Apparently his parents knew too or they might have not accepted this sudden drop in so quickly. Toxsa also had no choice but to accept it too. So that day he just went up to his room to get ready for the next day.

It is early the next day and the Dalton family was getting ready for the arrival of Simon but as the morning went by with no sign of Simon, Toxsa decided to just leave. He didn't want to waste his day away waiting for someone that might not show up till much later. This was also something Simon did. He would often be late for most things.

When he left, he sudden felt like doing to the arcade and since he didn't want to go alone since that was no fun he called up Chooki and the others. They all were up for it and so they all said they would meet Toxsa there after awhile.

Toxsa just arrived and since the others would not be coming till later Toxsa decided to just play around until they got there. But after a few games he saw someone he was not expected to see. Right in front of him playing a game was his cousin Simon.

"Simon! What are you doing here?!" Toxsa yelled causing Simon to look his way.

"Hey little Toxsa. How's it going?" Simon sounded bored.

"Never mind that and answer my question." Toxsa said angrily.

"Well… on my way to meet y'all I saw this cool arcade and decided to kill some time here." Simon said looked back at his game.

Toxsa was angry but this was something he was expecting so it didn't bother him too much. So he got over it. "So what are you playing?"

"Come over and have a look little one." He said causing Toxsa to get even angrier.

"Don't call me little." Toxsa said walking up to see the game his cousin was playing. He looked over at the screen and saw it was just some random fighting game. But when Toxsa saw his score he could not believe how high it was. "Wow that is a top score." Toxsa saw in awe.

"I guess. However I beat the high score awhile ago so I think I will stop here." After he said that he purposely lost just to end the game. "Well that was boring." He said scratching his head.

"Well you want to play me next." Toxsa said cockingly.

Simon looked over at his little cousin and smiled. "Sure. Just don't get upset if I bet you again."

"You will lose this time." Toxsa declared.

Simon smirked and said, "Bring it." So that they both walked off to find a game to play.

It has been about an hour before the other guys made it to the arcade. They all were looking forward to playing there but Ceylan was not looked forward to the cocky attitude Toxsa will give when he loses. But even so they walked right in to try and find Toxsa.

"Do you see him?" Guren asked looking around for Toxsa.

"Nope." Chooki replied.

"Not a green hair in sight." Ceylan replied.

Because they couldn't find him off the back they went off and looked for him. After a few minutes they all come across a group of gamers surrounding a game. Most were cheering and others were booing, but all of them were excited about something.

"What is going on over there." Guren asked the others.

"No clue." Ceylan said.

"Well, the best way to find out is to go check it out." Chooki offered. To this they all went up to see what the commotion was about.

When they got closer they could see that they were cheering for two players in a verses game. Upon a closer look Ceylan stated. "Short green stack ahead." He then looked at the opponent and said, "Tall green stack too."

Guren and Chooki were confused and looked at the two of them playing furiously. "Wow!" Chooki was surprised. "I never seen Toxsa this motivated before."

"No kidded." Guren said. "Wonder who he is playing?"

Right when he said that there was a huge explosion of cheers and they all looked over to see that the game was over and Toxsa had lost. He was upset but he had fun so he walked up to his opponent and shook his hand. Then he looked out in to the crowd and saw the others. When Guren and the other waved at him Toxsa said something to the stranger and they both walked forward.

"Hey guys." Toxsa said waving. "I have someone to introduce you too."

The boys were very curious to learn who this guy was. Once they both made it to the three boys Toxsa said, "This is my older cousin, Simon. He will be visiting for a few days."

"Nice to meet y'all." Simon said waving at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: _Hi! I never done an author's note so I hope I am doing this right, if there is a right, but I wanted to let you know that I am sorry for the really late updates. Since Tenkai knights hasn't been on I kind of lost most of my drive to write for it. That and I was thinking of the next Character Story who will feature the anonymous OC Nina. I also plan on putting her in this story too but more as to introduce her. So again sorry for the really late Update and I hope you like it._

**_End of Author's note_**

* * *

The four boys and Simon are currently at Toxsa's diner. After the introductions at the arcade the boys decided to just hang out and get something to eat. While they ate they ended up talking about many things mainly about who exactly Simon was. The 3 boys learned that Simon is Toxsa's older cousin who would be visiting for a few days. They also learned that he is the one who introduced Toxsa to most of the games his plays.

"So you're like the gamer geek original?" Ceylan joked at one point.

Simon looked at him and thought for a moment. "I guess but I don't play games all too often now."

"Wow. Could have fooled me. After seeing you bet Toxsa not too long ago." Guren said laughed.

"Well, that is no surprise. I always was better at things than Toxsa." Simon said with a cocky attitude.

"You don't bet me at everything." Tosa said in his own defense.

"Really? Then what have you bettin' me at?" Simon said looked Toxsa straight in the eyes. However Toxsa could only go into deep thought and really giving himself a headache trying to think of a time Toxsa bet Simon at something. "I thought so." Toxsa got angry but had to admit defeat this time around. "Either way. It is getting late." Simon said causing the other boys to look outside. Just like he said it was getting dark outside.

"Oh no! If I don't get home soon my parents will seriously get me!" Ceylan yelled running out of the diner.

"Yeah I gotta get to. See you tomorrow." Chooki said getting up and walking away.

"Well in that case I better go to. See you later Toxsa." Guren said waving to Toxsa and leaving the diner.

Toxsa waved back and said, "See you tomorrow." After that he headed towards his room to wait for dinner to be ready. After he ate he went to bed to get a good night's sleep, so he could hang out with Guren and the others the next day.

The next day Toxsa got up and got ready to leave. While he was getting ready he accidently dropped his core brick. He quickly picked it up and looked around making sure no one was around to see it. His main reason for panicking was because if Simon saw it he might want to take it or at the very least find out what it was and he really did not want to try and explain it. Wakamei and his parents wouldn't care about what it was but Simon definitely would have been interested.

When he saw that no one was there he gave a sigh of relief and left. Little did he know was that Simon was there and saw the whole thing. He didn't really see what Toxsa picked up but he knew that Toxsa was panicking a bit about someone finding out about it. He was indeed interested in it but he was more interested in why Toxsa acted that way. Due to his curiosity he went to Wakamei.

"Wakamei did Toxsa get a new toy or something that he loves?" He said bluntly.

Wakamei was startled but the sudden question. "What?!" She said wanting him to repeat.

"Has Toxsa gotten a new special toy?" Simon asked again.

Wakamei had to think about it. "Well I am not too sure." She took another thought and began to say, "But he…" Before she could finish she realized that she really shouldn't be saying anything about what that 'toy' could be. But Simon was very curious.

"What is it?" Simon asked with a curious expression.

Wakamei had to think, but she then realized that there really was no other believable route so she said, "But he did get a new game. He plays it with his friends often. I wouldn't be surprised if he was playing now." Wakamei said hoping that Simon would not think too far into it. She also hoped he would not get involved in the 'game'.

"Really?" Simon said.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Wakamei said a little nervous.

Simon thought for a moment then said, "Ok. I was just wondering?" He then left not saying another word.

Wakamei was really relieved, "thank goodness."

Once he left the room he began talking to himself. "Ok now is the time to really find out what that thing was."

Toxsa and the others were not on Quarton but where back at the arcade. They decided to go there again since they didn't really do anything the other day. As they played Guren got an unexpected message saying that his dad would be home early and wanted to hang out with him. Since this didn't happen too often Guren left the others to hang out with his dad. They understood and allowed it. They even hoped he would have fun.

As the day went on Ceylan ended up getting a call too. Apparently he got into some trouble and had to go home. Ceylan was disappointed but he left anyway. Toxsa and Chooki wished him luck and said good-bye to him.

"I guess that just leaves us." Chooki said to Toxsa.

"I guess." Toxsa said.

As they hung out and had fun they ended up running into Simon in town.

"Toxsa! What a coincidence." He said in shock.

Toxsa was not has happy to see him. "Hello Simon."

"Say, do you wanna hang out?" He asked in his usual calm voice.

"Well I am actually…" he began to say but then got interrupted by Chooki.

"Come on Toxsa he can hang out." Chooki said. "You don't see him often so why not?"

Toxsa didn't really like it but Chooki was right and agreed to let Simon hang out. But just when things were getting good Chooki ended up needing to go home. Kiro was visiting again and he had to watch play with her. He left with Toxsa wishing him luck. For the rest of the day Toxsa and Simon hung out but little did Toxsa know was that Simon had other things in mind and he was determined to get the information he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Finally the long break of Tenkai Knights is over. Now I finally feel like writing this story again. I hope this chapter is ok. Also look forward to the next Chapter a new character will be shown._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

Toxsa and Simon are currently hanging out. They have been going to many arcades, game centers and some fast food places just having a good time. During The activities Simon kept on asking Toxsa the same kind questions over and over again.

"So Toxsa, have you gotten any new games?" He asked casually.

Toxsa looked at him, gave him a confused look and then said, "No. Not recently."

"Really? Then have you found any interesting games since the last time I saw you?" He asked still on the topic of new games.

"Of course. I don't just play the games you recommend." He said bluntly.

Simon was a bit annoyed. "OK. What games?"

"Too many to name. It would be easier to make a list?" Toxsa joked.

Simon sighed and said, "That's alright. Just forget it."

"OK." Toxsa said smiling not seeing that Simon was trying to get information from him. After many more hours of them hanging out Toxsa phone rang and he answered, "Hello."

"Toxsa, Simon! Get to the diner now! It is really busy right now and we need help!" Said Wakamei who sounded like she was in a rush. Then immediately after she hung up.

Toxsa looked at his phone in shock and said, "I guess it is time to go back."

"I could hear." Simon said just as shocked.

With that they went back to the diner to help out. Even if they really didn't want too. On the way there they stayed quiet. Toxsa was surprised. Normally Simon would talk more or at the very least make some kind of joke but this time he didn't.

To break their silence Toxsa asked, "So you asked me if I had any new games but what about you. Have you found any interesting games?"

Simon had to think for a minute. "A few but I don't think you would like them." He said.

"Why is that?" Toxsa asked in curiosity.

"Well they might be too hard for you little guy." He said with a smirk.

"What are they!? I bet I can beat them." Toxsa stated with a lot of confidence.

Simon laughed. "If you think you are that good I will show you some time but only if you tell me about that new game you are hiding from me." He said causing Toxsa to stop walking.

"What are you talking about? I never got a new game. At least not recently." Toxsa said getting a little mad.

Simon looked at him with an angry expression. "Don't lie to me. Wakamei told me you got this new game. Not only that but I saw you drop something. If I am right it should be that new game."

Toxsa had to think for a minute. After some time he finally figured out what he was talking about. Toxsa began to panic. He couldn't tell him the truth but at the same time he couldn't say anything about it. He really had to think hard about what to say but Simon was getting impassionate. Toxsa had to think fast but he just couldn't come up with anything.

"What is that new game?" Simon demanded. "Why are you hiding it?"

It was then that Toxsa finally came up with something. He just hoped Simon would fall for it. "Oh that game." He reaching into his pocket and took out his core brick. "You mean this thing?"

Simon took the brick and got a good long look at it. "What is this thing? Some kind of lego?"

"Kind of." Toxsa took the brick and explained. "This is not some video game and that is why I didn't remember it at first. I didn't think you would be interested in it but this is a new game that Ceylan came up with."

"The weird guy that tells too many jokes." Simon asked trying to remember which friend was Ceylan.

"Right. You see we all have these bricks and the game is to try and stack all of them on curtain objects. You know like a table, a ball, or even each other's heads." Toxsa saw Simon was in disbelief. "It is just a silly game he came up with to pass the time. We never got into it but every now and then we will play it." Toxsa hoped he bought the near obvious lie.

Simon looked straight into Toxsa eyes and said, "So that was it. I thought that kid was weird but not this weird."

Toxsa gave a sigh in relieve. "Right. He is always coming up with weird games. Some are better than others and this is one of them." He was laughing with Simon on the topic.

"Well, you were right. I am not interested so let just get going. Wakamei must be getting mad right now."

Toxsa got scared, "OH right we better hurry!" Then he started running to the diner hoping Wakamei won't hurt him when he arrives.

Simon laughed at his reaction and also headed there but on his way he told himself, "Did you really think I would fall for that. I swear I will find out what you are hiding." He then looked at Toxsa and said, "And I will find out no matter what it takes."

When Toxsa and Simon finally made it to the diner Wakamei wanted to hurt Toxsa for being late but it was still crowded so she wasn't able too. Toxsa and Simon got to work and when the diner finally closed that all sat down and gave a sigh in relief. The day was finally over and they all were ready for bed. Wakamei was the first to leave saying she was so tired that she was going straight to bed. Toxsa soon followed but his parents and Simon stayed down at the diner to finish cleaning up. Toxsa said his good nights and left to go home.

On his way home he called Guren and the others to tell them about Simon weird questioning. At first they didn't think much of it but once Toxsa told them that he is even asking around about it that was when they thought it was weird. They told him to meet them at Mr. Whites shop in the morning then they would discuss what to do. Toxsa agreed, hung up, and then ran home.

When he was running home he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around but did not see anything. He shrugged it off and continued to run home. When he was finally made it home he went straight to his room. However because he continued to hear the footstep on his way home he had to look outside to make sure no one was there. He was scared and shaking but he had to know. When he opened the window and looked around and to his horror he did see a figure. He couldn't see who it was but it was big and he got really scared. He quickly called his parent and they said they would be on their way home. Once that was done he looked outside again and he saw that the figure was going away. Toxsa was relieved but that nights he had to hardest time sleeping.

"Who or what that was?" He asked himself before finally going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_Hi! Sorry again about the late update. I just couldn't come up with how to write this chapter. So I hope it turned out ok._

**End of Auther's not**

* * *

The next day Toxsa was still on edge from the previous night. Never in his life has he felt so scared before. Not even his first time on Quarton or any haunted houses he has been in. This was by far the scariest thing yet, but he had to meet up with the others to discuss what to do about Simon.

On his way there he constantly looked around and behind him fearing that whatever he saw last night was still there. He never saw anything but really that made he even more scared because he didn't know if the thing would come out of nowhere and surprise him. Eventually he began to speed walk then began to run to Mr. Whites shop where he took a huge sigh of relieve. But that did not last like because out of know where the door swung open and out came Ceylan.

"Hey Toxsa!" He yelled causing Toxsa to yell and fall over.

"Ceylan! Don't do that." He said angrily.

Ceylan could only laugh. "Sorry about that. You ok?" He said reaching out his hand to help the startled Toxsa up.

Toxsa didn't take the hand and stood up on his own. "I guess but serious don't be one of those trolls that jump out at you in Doom sploder." He looked at Ceylan. "Although you could pass of as one."

Ceylan was angry now and said, "Whatever. Just get in here. The others are already here."

Toxsa remember why they all meet now. "Oh! Right!" Then he ran in followed by Ceylan.

Toxsa ran to the usual room where the four young knights would often talk about plans and strategies on Quarton. He bursted in and Guren and Chooki where already talking.

"Hey guys." He yawned. "Sorry couldn't sleep well last night."

"Because of that shadow figure?" Guren said to make sure.

"Yeah. That was freaky." Toxsa said thinking back on the event.

"Do you think it was someone dangerous?" Chooki asked.

"Not sure. I think so but they didn't really attack me. They just followed me." Toxsa replied.

"Do you think it was Simon?" Ceylan said. "He seems like the person to do that."

Toxsa has to think about it. "Don't think so. He would do stuff like that but normally he would tell me by the end of the day or jump out at me but this person just left after I ran in."

"Maybe it was someone heading in the same direction as you." Guren said.

"That is possible but I don't know." Toxsa said.

"Well, either way be alert and if you see something like that again call the police." Chooki said as a warning.

"No need to worry about that." Toxsa said laughing a bit.

"Ok now on to the main topic, Simon." Guren said directing the conversation to him. "How much does he know so far?"

Toxsa thought for a moment. "Not much. My guess is that he asked only Wakamei before me and since she knows nothing about it he wouldn't get anything from her. After her I guess he came to ask me thinking I would tell him or I might slip."

"You didn't? Did you?" Ceylan said right in Toxsa face.

"No!" He thought of something. "Oh yeah, he might start looking at you as a complete weirdo." Toxsa said after remembering the explanation he gave Simon.

"What did you say?" Ceylan asked angrily.

"Nothing much except that you came you with a weird stacking game with our cores." Toxsa said laughing at his own explanation.

"That is so lame. Couldn't you have come up with something more original?" Ceylan said not really happy about what he did.

"Hey you try coming up with a game that deals with these little things." Toxsa said taking out his core brick to show him. Ceylan began to think and every now and then he looked like he was about to say something but he never did. "See? Not so easy is it."

Ceylan got mad and said, "Whatever."

Guren and Chooki laughed at their little argument. "Well since he doesn't know anything I say we just let him believe that but Toxsa…" Chooki began.

"Yeah?" Toxsa said in response.

"Be very cautious with him. Make sure he does not find out the truth."

"No worries. I think he bought the stacking thing." Toxsa said feeling a little proud that he fooled him.

The other three boys looked at him with weird looks. They know very well that Simon would not fall for something like that but none of them could really say it to Toxsa.

"Either way. Be careful. He might not look for an answer but he might accidently see something to get him curious again." Guren said.

"It will be fine." Toxsa looked at his watch and saw that he had to get out of there. "Sorry guys I have to go." He said running out the door.

"What's up?" Guren asked.

"I have to help out at the diner today." Toxsa explained. Then he began to run down the stairs but he stopped midway and looked at something.

The others saw him stop and got curious. They looked at where Toxsa was looking and they saw a little girl. She looked to be about 9 or 10. She had long black her that had two yellow barrettes to hold her bangs to the side. She also wore an orange and red skirt, yellow shirt with a red jacket. She also had one yellow but decorative sandals.

The girl was looking around the shop and didn't seem to notice them until they made it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked their way and got really red. She actually looked really scared or nervous. About the same time Mr. White came out.

"Hello little one. Is there anything I could help you with?" He said politely.

The girl was startled by him and ran out the door leaving all of them in shock. "Wonder what that was about?" Ceylan asked.

"No clue. Guess she was really nervous." Guren said trying to come up with the best explanation he could.

"That must be it?" Toxsa said. He then remembered he had to leave. "Right! Sorry I really need to leave." The he ran as fast as he could out the door to go to the diner.

The other boys where quiet impressed with how fast Toxsa was going. "Wow never seen him run that fast before."

"Of course he is. If he is late you know what Wakamei would do." Guren said laughing a bit.

"Right." Ceylan said looking like he just remembered how scary Wakamei could be.

"Well, I need to go. I have quite a bit of homework to do." Guren said.

"Good luck." Ceylan said sarcastically. Once Guren was good Ceylan looked at Chooki and said, "So what about you?"

"I think I will relax and walk around a bit." Chooki said.

Ceylan was not impressed but he was bored to he asked, "How about this? How about we play one on one in soccer?"

"You sure. You know you will lose." Chooki said with a cocky tone.

"Not this time. So what do you say?" Ceylan said just as cocky.

"You're on!" Chooki confirmed. With that they walked out of the shop to head towards the nearest soccer field.

* * *

**Author's second note: **_OK. Again I hope it turned out ok. Now I wanted to let you know that the little girl is not the only new character. The last one in this story will appear next chapter. So look forward to it. Hopefully it won't take to long to write._


	5. Chapter 5

Ceylan and Chooki are currently heading towards the soccer field and Ceylan seems to be acting more cocky them usually. He really believes he will bet Chooki this time. Chooki on the other hand just let him talk because he knew Ceylan would never win. On their way there Ceylan noticed something.

"Hey look over there." He said pointing behind Chooki. Chooki turned around and saw the same little girl that was at Mr. Whites shop. She appeared to be lost and Ceylan just couldn't leave her alone.

He walked up to her quietly and she seemed to not notice him. "Hey do you need help?" He said making the girl jump.

She quickly turned around and immediate began to tremble. Her face began to get red and tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine." She stuttered very quietly.

"Are you…" He said trying to get a little closer to her to hear her clearly. But when he tried she got so scared she ran off in a random direction. Ceylan didn't really know what to do. If he went after her she might get even more lost but he also didn't know if she would be alright.

While he was in thought he lost sight of her. Ceylan got very upset and got a little worried about her. That was when Chooki came up and said, "She should be fine."

Ceylan was still worried but he had to think positively. "I hope your right."

"I know it. Either way do you still want to play one on one." He said reminding Ceylan about what they were doing.

Ceylan cheered up and said, "You bet and I know I will win." He then began running.

Chooki was happy that he was cheerful again but even if he said all that he too was a little worried about the little girl. However it is too late to do anything now so he go over it and ran after Ceylan.

After a few more minutes of running they finally made it to the soccer field but when they got there they discovered they were not the only ones there. When they got there they saw another girl that appeared to be a bit older than them making shots.

She was a very pretty girl with black her that was in a ban. She wore blue jeans and a yellow shirt. She also had on white tennis shoes. However it would appear that this was not all because on the side of the field they saw a orange hoodie, yellow sandals and some sunglasses.

The boys watched as she made a couple of shots and were very impressed, but the girl quickly noticed them. "Do you guys need something?" She said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Chooki was the one that answered. "We are her to play one on one."

The girl looked over and smiled. "How about two on one." She then kicked the ball over to Chooki who got it.

The boys were stunned by the sudden offer and talked it over. "What do we do now?" Ceylan asked.

"Well, we could play her. I mean what is the problem with that?" Chooki said.

"Nothing is wrong it's just we don't know her and she sudden asked so I find that weird." Ceylan explained.

"Well, I think it should be ok." Chooki said.

Ceylan ended up agreeing. "I guess you're right."

They looked at the girl and Chooki said, "Sure. We will play you."

"Great!" She said in a very happy tone. "Now first things first. You guys need to take the ball from me." He began bouncing a ball on her leg.

The boys got the hint and immediately ran to try and get the ball but both of them failed. She was dodging them left and right and neither of them could even come close to getting the ball from her. Over time Ceylan had to drop out and give up but Chooki just kept going.

"Hey Chooki! Just give up already." Ceylan said while he rested.

"No way. The game is not over yet." Chooki said still trying to get the ball.

"But it is getting late." Ceylan complained. He then looked over to the side and saw a figure behind a tree. At first he couldn't tell anything about the figure but then he realized it was the girl from before. Ceylan was relieved to see she was alright but now he didn't know what to do but he didn't have to wonder forever because the girl came out from behind the tree and walked to the field.

Once there she yelled over, "Nina! It's time to go." She was really shaking and red but she was able to call out to the girl.

The girl named Nina stopped what she was doing and Chooki took the ball. "I will be right there Stasia!" She yelled back. She looked over at Chooki and said, "Guess it is time for me to go. It was fun playing with you."

"You too. You're really good." Chooki said needing to catch his breath.

"Thanks. By the way in case you didn't hear I am Nina." Nina said putting her hand out to shake Chooki's hand.

Chooki took her hand and said, "I am Chooki and that is Ceylan." He pointed over to Ceylan.

"Hey!" Ceylan waved.

"Nice to meet you guys." She then looked over at Stasia who was shaking vigorously and said, "Well I really need to go. I don't think my sister can handle being with you guys anymore."

Chooki looked over at Stasia, He wondered why but he didn't feel the need to ask so he didn't. "That's fine."

Nina then left but before she did she turned around and said, "Let's play again some time." Chooki didn't answer but he did give a thumb up. Nina laughed and both of them left.

Chooki just watched them leave and it was Ceylan how had to tell him it was time to go. "Chooki. It's time to go."

Chooki looked over at him and said, "Oh right. But I think I will stay here bit longer."

"You sure?" Ceylan asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. I want to work on my shots." Chooki said beginning to kick a ball around.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Ceylan said waving good-bye and then leaving.

While Chooki stayed behind to practice he felt like someone was watching him. At first he thought Ceylan or even Nina forgot something but when he looked around he saw no one, so he went back to practice. Little did he know was that there was a dark figure in the distance watching him, but as soon as Chooki felt something the figure left. Chooki continued to practice like nothing happened but he still wondered who or what that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Not:** _Finally got to writing this. Sorry for the really long wait. Have to many ideas to write but I finally got to doing this story again. I don't know when the next update will be but I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

It is currently night time and everyone is sound asleep. Everything was quiet and everyone was sleeping soundly. Everyone except one, Simon. He was having what appeared to be a nightmare. He was seeing Toxsa and he was running. He was running as fast as he could away from something but he was unable to see what it was. Slowly the other boys started to appear and they were running too. Simon was worried and tried to follow them but no matter what he did they continued to move farther away from him.

"Toxsa! Stop!" He yelled hoping Toxsa would be able to hear him but nothing changed. They all continued to run. All Simon could do was watch them run.

He got a closer look and for some reason there pockets where glowing. He found that weird but it was a dream so he figured it was normal for something weird to happen. Then he saw Toxsa trip. Simon wanted to go and get him but the other bet him to it. Toxsa appeared to have dropped something when he did. The others tried to get what he dropped but when they trying they instead got up and ran away again. Simon was curious and wondered if he would be able to see what this thing was, so he walked closer. As he did he was getting closer to the object but the boys were slowly fading away. Finally they disappeared and Simon wake up never seeing the object Toxsa dropped.

"What was that?" He said as he thought about the dream. "For some reason it felt so real." He thought about it some more but nothing came to him on what it could possibly mean. In the end he went back to sleep.

Early the next morning Simon continued to think about the dream. He could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. However there was nothing he could do right now because it was his turn to watch and help out at the diner while Wakamei took the day off. He watched as Toxsa left for the day and even though he did not say it he hoped Toxsa would be safe.

Over to Toxsa, he is running to try and make it to school. He over slept and was running late. He really did not want to be late again since he was aware on what Wakamei would do if she found out. Not to mention now Simon was there and he wouldn't take it too well either. While running he felt like someone was following him. He looked back but nothing was there so he brushed hit off and rushed. He made it to school just in time but just barely.

"I made it." He said completely exhausted.

Has the day went on Toxsa continue to feel someone was watching him. He was beginning to freak out a bit but he couldn't let it get to him. By the end of the day he just wanted to find the others quickly. The first person he found was Chooki.

"Feeling like someone was following you?" Chooki said after Toxsa explained this feelings he has been having all day. "You know I think someone was watching me too. Not just today but yesterday too."

"Yesterday?" Toxsa said in curiosity.

"That's right. While Ceylan and I went to play one on one in soccer…" He was interrupted by Toxsa.

"Did you bet him?" Toxsa couldn't resist asking him if he bet Ceylan or not.

"Actually we didn't get around to it. There was this awesome girl there and she played one on two with us and I hate to admit it but she bet up badly. I don't think I lost that badly since we played Wakamei and her team."

"Wow. She sounds impressive." Toxsa said in amazement.

"She was and apparently she was sisters with that shy girl from the shop." Chooki said when he remembered.

"Really? Small world." Toxsa said still in amazement.

"Yep. Oh…right. We need to get back on topic. When we all were done I stayed to practice a bit more and when I did I swore someone was watching me." Chooki explained.

"So it's not just me. I wonder if the others experienced the same thing." Toxsa wondered.

"I don't know but we might want to find out." Chook said because he thinks things are getting serious now.

"Right." With that they went to find Guren and Ceylan. It didn't take long to find them but they decided to talk at Mr. White's shop, so no one would hear this conversation.

Once they made it to the shop Toxsa directly asked the question. "Have either of you felt like someone has been following you at all this week?"

Guren and Ceylan looked at each other and they looked concerned. "Actually yes. A few days ago actually." Guren said. "While walking home I got a chill and a feeling someone was there. I looked around but there was no one. I went straight home after that thinking it was my imagination and I thought it was since it hasn't happened since."

"So be honest me too. It was yesterday shortly after I headed home. I lasted till I got home but I know someone was following me since I could hear them. Every time I stopped and turned around they wouldn't be there, so I don't know who it was." Ceylan explained.

"So we all have had the experience." Guren said now thinking deeply about this.

After a few minutes Ceylan finally came out and said it. "I don't know if you guys now but this happened to me before."

The others looked at him with full attention. Guren thought about it and said, "I think I know what you are talking about."

"I think you are right. Some time ago after we came back from Quarton I found out that Granox was following me. He was obvious about it but that was because he was trying to scare me."

"I remember. You were so scared." Toxsa said laughing.

"I was not scared. I was just pretending." Ceylan said in protest. "Either way. He followed me for awhile and would not leave me alone. It actually has a similar feeling to this."

"So you think it's someone from Quarton?" Chooki said.

"That's right. I might be Granox, Slyger, or anyone else from Quarton. They might just be trying to spook us." Ceylan said.

"That might be it." Guren said. "But if that is the case we need to be extra careful."

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"Alright let's head home now while it's still light out." Guren suggested.

"Good idea. And if anyone thinks they are being followed call the other immediately." Chooki said.

After that they all went home. However each of them stayed in a crowded area to make sure nothing would happen. Now that they think they know what is happening they will not be taking any chances now. They just hoped they were wrong.


End file.
